


Il braccialetto rosso

by AkaneMikael



Series: Voltare pagina [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Gonzalo se ne va dalla Juventus e Paulo non la prende bene, ma insiste nel rimanere insieme lo stesso che tanto sono due ore di macchina e non è impossibile farla funzionare, ma Gonzalo non crede nelle storie a distanza o meglio, essendo molto geloso preferisce troncare prima di ritrovarsi a morire di gelosia dietro a Paulo e a chissà quale compagno di squadra. Paulo però non è dello stesso avviso.





	Il braccialetto rosso

**Author's Note:**

> sapevamo tutti che l’avrei scritta e così eccola qua. Non avevo le idee chiarissime su come si potevano essere separati, però poi mi è venuta l’illuminazione. Paulo continua a portare il loro braccialetto rosso. Gonzalo appena approdato a Milano lo portava, ora è misteriosamente sparito, ma Paulo ce l'ha ancora e la cosa mi ha fatto pensare che Gonzalo ha sempre troncato i rapporti coi suoi precedenti partner e che magari è uno di quelli che non crede nelle storie a distanza, ma quando dall’altra parte hai uno della tua stessa pasta e forse più testardo, tutto diventa possibile. E poi la mia OTP è la criska per cui non favorirei mai e poi mai niente che separi Cris da Riky! Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

IL BRACCIALETTO ROSSO

 

[ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/623fd042fee16f1a13928e5c28161ab6/tumblr_pddb4lFm9L1rmdmxco2_1280.jpg) [ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/b9fb16142cd06a0bc85e57ba0458dbc7/tumblr_pddb4lFm9L1rmdmxco1_1280.png)

  
\- Dai, Paulo, lo sapevamo entrambi che succedeva. Da quando hanno iniziato a dire che quest’anno ci sarebbero stati grandi cambiamenti... - Gonzalo cominciò prima di farlo parlare, del resto la faccia di Paulo parlava già molto da sola.   
Gonzalo era davvero tranquillo, sembrava addirittura leggero.   
\- Ho capito però posso rimanerci male lo stesso o no? - Brontolò seccato con un broncio infantile delizioso, Gonzalo cercò di non andare a stropicciargli le guance e rimase il più normale possibile mentre faceva le valige e Paulo seduto a fissarlo con le braccia conserte, in mezzo al letto dove lui si aggirava radunando le cose.   
\- Sì ma non ha senso, sapevi che mi avrebbero venduto per un altro top player, non immaginavo Cristiano, è stato un bello shock, però alla fine che mi avrebbero venduto era chiaro. - Gonzalo era ragionevole e logico e mentre infilava i vestiti in valigia continuava con quel discorso. Paulo sbuffò seccato alzando gli occhi al cielo:   
\- Sembra non ti importi nemmeno! A me viene da piangere! - Gonzalo rise e gli spettinò i capelli che stava sempre ore a sistemare. Paulo gli scacciò la mano infastidito non per i capelli ma perché non la prendeva seriamente.   
\- Non te ne importa davvero? Farai come hai fatto con Dries? Va a finire che sei stato tu a dire a Karim che non credi nelle storie a distanza che è quello che hai detto a Dries, giusto? Altro che Karim che ti ha shoccato! - Paulo era un treno, aveva trattenuto ed accumulato molto e l’idea di giocare con Cristiano lo aveva entusiasmato molto, però quella di perdere Gonzalo lo stava demolendo in modo sottile e strisciante.   
Si era detto che Torino e Milano erano solo due ore di macchina di distanza, si era detto che non era un dramma visto che andavano spesso a Milano a cena anche dopo gli allenamenti, non era una tragedia.   
Eppure ora che Gonzalo faceva la valigia le cose uscivano da sole, il nervo era fin troppo scoperto e se ne accorgeva solo ora.   
Gonzalo non si arrabbiò, non fece nulla.  
Con una fatica immane si era aperto a lui, gli aveva raccontato delle sue storie passate, di come lo avevano segnato, di come non aveva voluto tenere legato a sé un ragazzo dolce come Dries consapevole che avrebbe trovato presto un altro amore migliore per lui.   
Su Karim gli aveva detto che si erano lasciati male e che poi dopo diversi anni avevano fatto una sorta di pace catartica. Da lì in poi aveva notato un’apertura netta con lui, un miglioramento insomma.  
Ma ora si tormentava il braccialetto rosso che si erano scambiati come testimonianza di un sentimento che non serviva essere definito, ma che c’era davvero.   
Guardò quello di Gonzalo sentendosi bruciare gli occhi, voleva piangere, urlare, insultarlo, arrabbiarsi e disperarsi tutto insieme.   
Gonzalo non reagì, dopo un po’ riprese a parlare come niente fosse, come non avesse appena detto qualcosa di pesante.   
Lo fece senza fermarsi dal fare le valigie:   
\- Cerca di non innamorarti di Cristiano perché è praticamente sposato con Ricky, sai Kakà. Cioè fra i compagni di squadra dell’epoca è risaputo, anche se poi all’esterno ora non sembra più perché... - Ma il suo inutile sproloquio fuori luogo venne interrotto da Paulo che gli tirò il cuscino in faccia.   
\- Sei un grosso imbecille! - Con questo fece per andarsene, ma poi si fermò in soggiorno realizzando che non lo stava rincorrendo.  
Capì che se fosse andato via ora, non l’avrebbe più rivisto.  
Capì che era esattamente quello che aveva sperato succedesse. Lasciarlo con una rottura.   
Così Paulo tornò a montarsi di una rabbia cieca che gli fece perdere il resto della testa che gli rimaneva, quando tornò in camera non lo guardò nemmeno, gli andò contro e lo spinse con forza facendolo indietreggiare:   
Poi gli urlò addosso furioso:   
\- Sei uno stronzo ecco cosa sei! Per te è più facile andare via e pensare alla carriera se fai terra bruciata dietro di te, vero? All’inizio soffrite ma poi state bene, si volta pagina, ci si innamora di nuovo più facilmente se odi il tuo ex, no? Ma sai una cosa? Non funziona così! Non questa volta, non con me! Si decide in due come vivere gli ostacoli! Nel nostro lavoro è normale separarsi, ma se si vuole funziona comunque! L’hai appena detto tu! Cris e Ricky giusto? Dici che stanno ancora insieme nonostante Riky è andato via dal Real quando, nel 2013? Comunque funziona, dici! Quindi perché per noi non dovrebbe? Stiamo a 2 ore di auto, andiamo a cena a Milano così spesso che è ridicolo pensare di dover interrompere una relazione solo per cosa? Perché sei un cagacazzi? - Gonzalo lo guardò meravigliato e senza parole, voleva rimanere solo e piangerci su, leccarsi le ferite e poi buttarsi in qualche altra avventura facile che l’avrebbe aiutato a dimenticare anche quella complicata e meravigliosa esperienza.   
Ma lui la rendeva difficile, così difficile, quella volta.  
Karim non aveva emesso suono quando si erano lasciati male.   
Con Karim non ci litighi a meno che tu non lo istighi con tanto impegno.   
Con Dries si era attirato lacrime ed insulti, ma gli era andata bene, aveva acconsentito perché dopotutto alla fine era stato un grandissimo stronzo.   
Ma ora con Paulo stava diventando più difficile.   
Non voleva scoprirsi, non voleva venire fuori. Non voleva complicarla tanto.   
Ma il suo bel viso arrabbiato, la sua voce che strillava in spagnolo e lui che non mollava, non mollava dannatamente la presa.   
\- Dio Cristo Paulo perché la devi rendere così difficile? Sono storie che vanno e vengono, ti avevo detto che non mi lego e tu... - Paulo alzò il polso dove c’era il loro braccialetto rosso, un filo di stoffa sottile legato, improvvisato, di quelli che non sembrano nemmeno bracciali ma da cui non si erano mai separati.   
\- Per me questo lo rendo un legame vero! - Gonzalo stizzito si chiuse ritirandosi e fece per toglierselo, ma Paulo lo spinse di nuovo.   
\- Non provarci sai! - Gonzalo evitò.  
\- Ma sai che lo toglierò quando sarò là! Perché non voglio legarti a me, non voglio che nessuno si leghi a me! -   
\- Se tu non vuoi legarti a nessuno fai pure, io però sono legato a te e lo resterò finché mi pare! E tu questo non puoi controllarlo! - Paulo ringhiò con una tale rabbia che questa volta le lacrime uscirono traditrici insieme ad un tremore tipico delle grandi sfuriate. E loro ne facevano spesso, erano argentini, non sapevano vivere le cose tranquillamente.   
Forse nel mondo c’era solo un argentino mite, Leo Messi. Gli altri erano delle furie sangue puro.   
Gonzalo si sentì dilaniare alle sue lacrime e per non cedere gli diede le spalle e riprese a fare la valigia come niente, con movimenti però pesanti e senza sapere cosa stava prendendo e facendo.   
Il muro, doveva tirare su quel muro, quel dannato muro doveva tornare.   
Era bravo ad attirare la gente e a farla innamorare di sé, era eccezionale in questo. Adorava il contatto fisico, ammaliare, fare festa ed entrare nelle loro vite. Perché adorava avere qualcuno vicino con cui divertirsi.   
Ma poi quando passava oltre, si chiudeva e si cercava altro.   
Perché sì, perché lui era così.   
Forse era stato Karim a trasformarlo, prima non aveva fatto quella cosa. Forse era una scusa quella che usava. Forse era così e basta. Forse non c’era una ragione, ma non intendeva cambiare, perché cambiare?   
\- Andiamo come puoi dire che Cris e Riky stanno insieme dopo non so quanto tempo e noi non possiamo? Stavano uno in America ed uno in Europa e noi che siamo in Italia no? - Paulo pensava fosse un problema di distanza, ma non era una cosa logica.   
\- Senti, Cris e Riky sono una cosa a parte. -   
\- Sei tu che li hai tirati fuori! E poi perché scusa? Chi pensa a lui? Sei tu che pensi che mi possa piacere e ti previeni dalla gelosia o dal fatto che potrei lasciarti io per stare con lui? Lui od un altro in ogni caso? E quindi fai come hai fatto con Dries! Lo lasci prima che ti lasci lui! Ma sai che questo non ti impedisce di stare male, sì? -   
Paulo era un treno, un treno da guerra e non si sarebbe fermato senza una risposta.  
Risposta che arrivò improvvisa facendolo schiantare.   
\- Certo che è così! Nessuno vuole soffrire! Io lo faccio all’inizio, prima si fa e prima si torna a stare meglio! -   
Paulo si rese conto di avere uno spiraglio, anche se quel che gli mostrava era shoccante.   
\- Ma tu non sai che cosa succederà! Tu non sai se finiremo per stufarci e lasciarci! Perché decidi prima che qualcosa succeda? - Insistette tornandogli davanti per farsi guardare. Paulo rimaneva fuori di sé, mentre Gonzalo cercava disperatamente di rimanere in piedi. Ma Dio quanto era difficile.   
\- Io non... - Non sapeva cosa dire, non aveva la minima idea. - Sono cose difficili, non puoi illuderti che andrà bene! Io sono geloso e possessivo, ti vedrò con altri, che sia Cris o chicchessia... -   
\- Ma sta o non sta con Riky? -   
\- MA CHE CAZZO NE SO PORCA PUTTANA! MA TU NON PUOI PENSARE CHE LE COSE SIANO FACILI! VIVI IN UNA FIABA! -   
\- E TU TI STAI INFILANDO IN UN INCUBO SENZA SAPERE SE LO PUOI EVITARE! - entrambi esplosero mettendosi a gridare alla stessa maniera, fu come due tori che si scornavano e la testardaggine senza pari di Paulo diede il colpo di grazia a Gonzalo che scosse la testa nel panico ed indietreggiò:   
\- Smettila e lasciami perdere. - Iniziò a dire piano Gonzalo tornando a dargli le spalle, rivolto all’armadio aperto mezzo vuoto, la schiena rigida, i muscoli tesi. Dio com’era difficile respirare.   
\- No, no invece! -   
\- Sì devi andartene e dimenticarmi, brucia quel braccialetto! - Così dicendo cercò di staccarselo ma si rese conto che avrebbe dovuto tagliarlo con le forbici ed al momento di farlo, al momento di prenderne un paio e tagliarlo esitò capendo che non poteva.   
Fu lì che Paulo capì e prendendolo per un braccio lo girò deciso, si fece guardare negli occhi e con un’ostinazione senza precedenti disse deciso e a denti stretti:   
\- Perché hai così paura di perdermi? - E fu lì che finalmente Gonzalo fece crollare il suo enorme insormontabile muro.   
\- Perché ti amo troppo e non sopporto che sia tu a lasciarmi perché preferisci un altro, sono un maledetto egoista ecco perché! - Appena lo disse la diga straripò e le lacrime di Paulo uscirono senza poter più essere trattenute.   
Dopo di questo non riuscì a dire nulla. Gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò con una passione che era sempre stata tipica loro. Le lingue si intrecciarono, il fiato venne a mancare e quando capirono di dover respirare, Paulo stringendo ancora forte il viso fra le sue mani, gli occhi vicino ai suoi, mormorò sicuro:   
\- Allora tu togliti pure il braccialetto e lasciami, se per te è più facile così. Io non lo toglierò mai e non ti lascerò mai e verrò ogni dannato giorno a Milano e sarò il tuo incubo, così ti dimostrerò che ti sbagli coi fatti! - Perché su una cosa aveva ragione in particolare.   
Con lui solo i fatti funzionavano, perché a parole non lo convincevi che aveva torto. Nessuno mai ci era riuscito a parole.   
Gonzalo scosse il capo.   
\- Devi farti la tua vita. - Ma mentre lo diceva gli prendeva la maglietta e gliela sfilava via per poi prenderlo da sotto le braccia e sollevarlo. Paulo avvolse le gambe intorno alla sua vita e si fece afferrare, le sue mani sulle natiche, le braccia intorno al suo collo, la bocca sulla sua a parlare e succhiarlo insieme:   
\- Decido io con chi deve essere la mia vita. -   
Gonzalo lo portò sul letto, lo stese e si mise sopra di lui spingendo malamente giù le valigie aperte e mezze fatte. Si rovesciarono per terra mentre loro si misero meglio sopra, baciandosi.   
\- Tanto ci lasceremo lo stesso, non dureremo. Non siamo fatti per le storie a distanza. Ci faremo prendere da altri e se non sarà Cris perché è occupato, sarà Douglas! - Mentre lo diceva gli afferrava i jeans estivi e glieli apriva togliendoglieli brutalmente, con essi si abbassarono quasi del tutto anche i boxer che si fermarono sulla sua erezione che già si eccitava.   
\- Se succederà amen. Mi dirai che avevi ragione e la vivremo in quel momento! Ma io non mi privo di una cosa perché sai che sarà così. Non sai un cazzo! - Forse era questione di principio, forse era esperienza. Ci era passato.   
O magari testardaggine.   
O, forse, era davvero egoismo. Preferiva lasciarsi di comune accordo che ritrovarsi spodestato da un altro. Essere messo in parte dall’arrivo di un altro nella sua vita.   
Una questione super personale ed egoistica. Niente di più.   
La sua bocca risalì dopo avergli tolto i boxer, risalì sulle sue cosce aperte e la lingua lo bruciò sull’inguine dove lo leccò e lo succhiò con il suo tipico impeto che gli fece perdere letteralmente la testa.   
Chi poteva dargli quello?  
Chi sulla faccia della Terra era in grado di fargli girare la testa in quel modo, di farlo suo, di possederlo, ma possederlo sul serio. Di essere il suo uomo, il suo.   
Non c’era uno che lo bruciasse a quel modo ogni volta che entravano in contatto.   
‘Il rosso mi ricorda te. Sei così tu. Tu sei il rosso. Sei il sangue, sei la carne, sei il sesso, sei il fuoco, sei la vita che brucia.’   
Con queste parole si erano scambiati il braccialetto, un filo di raso rosso con due nodini che potevi allargare e stringere per toglierlo e metterlo. Un braccialetto uguale per entrambi che rappresentava un legame da cui Gonzalo aveva sempre voluto scappare, ma che alla fine non ci era riuscito.   
La sua erezione crebbe nella sua bocca, le sue mani lo accompagnavano sulla nuca attirandolo a sé, i piedi spingevano il bacino e sospirava. Sospirava forte, Paulo.   
Come aveva potuto permettergli di mettergli quel braccialetto?   
Era come fidanzarsi sul serio, l’aveva illuso. O forse si era illuso lui di poter vivere una relazione in modo normale. L’aveva voluto davvero, l’aveva voluto troppo e lo voleva ancora.   
Risalì sul suo corpo ricoprendolo di piccoli morsi alternati a baci, lo sentiva fremere a quel trattamento, inarcò la schiena mentre si occupava dei suoi capezzoli, le dita fra i suoi capelli corti a cercare di stringerlo e tirarlo.   
‘Non è amore, so che ne hai paura. Non ti amo, non te lo direi mai. Però sono speciale per te, no? Non sono come un altro dei nostri compagni, vero? Allora questo braccialetto significa che sono speciale. Ed il tuo è uguale. Non che ci amiamo. Ma che siamo speciali.’  
Ma forse si erano illusi, perché alla fine quel braccialetto significava proprio che si amavano e prima glielo aveva detto.   
“Stupido idiota! Stupido maledetto idiota, cosa ti è saltato in mente di scoprirti tanto? Quanto egoista e stronzo sembri a dire che non vuoi che lui ti rimpiazzi e che preferisci finirla prima che succeda? È che l’idea che si innamori di un altro mentre sta con me mi manda così fuori di testa ed è stata la stessa cosa con Dries, per questo ho fatto lo stronzo. Era più facile per tutti. È stato felice più in fretta ed anche io.”  
Karim era diverso, Karim era complicato. Karim l’aveva davvero fatto soffrire al punto da sentirsi sfinito al suo fianco, al punto da voler scappare e cambiare aria e dimenticare. Ricominciare da zero.   
Ma forse era stato anche felice. Forse si erano amati.   
Forse tanto soffrivi per qualcuno, tanto lo amavi.   
Gonzalo gli morse la spalla e succhiò mentre affondava in lui con violenza e passione, mentre ad ogni colpo andava più in dentro, mentre Paulo lo stringeva e le sue unghie lo graffiavano, mentre gridava e gemeva.   
Furia, passione, desiderio, dolore e paura.  
Una di quelle paure di poter essere rimpiazzato. Di essere rimpiazzabile. Di non essere in realtà amato.   
Quel terrore rosso gli avrebbe fatto togliere il braccialetto dal polso una volta a Milano per dimostrare a sé stesso che non gli importava, che non era legato, che anche se per gli altri era rimpiazzabile, lui andava in giro a conquistare nuove piazze.   
Sarebbe stato speciale per qualcun altro, mentre non importava se per Paulo qualcun altro diventava speciale.   
Se lo sarebbe tolto, quel maledetto braccialetto, ma l’avrebbe tenuto nel portafogli.   
E poi ogni sera gli avrebbe aperto la porta e l’avrebbe fatto entrare con una risata ed una battuta.   
‘Ma sei ancora qua! Davvero non molli, eh?’  
Perché Paulo non avrebbe mollato, sarebbe andato da lui a Milano ogni giorno a dimostrargli che lui, invece, non l’aveva rimpiazzato e che non ne aveva la minima intenzione.   
Perché solo uno della stessa pasta, un piccolo uragano dalle idee chiare, poteva tenere testa ad uno così testardo.   
Gonzalo gli venne dentro dopo avergli fatto raggiungere l’orgasmo e lo baciò assaporando il salato delle loro labbra e delle loro lingue.   
Quel bacio che sapeva di lacrime mentre ansimavano e ripetevano che non avrebbero ceduto.   
\- Ti dimostrerò a fatti che ti sbagli, brutto imbecille! - Brontolò Paulo stringendogli le braccia intorno al collo senza la minima intenzione di farlo andare via.   
Gonzalo rise schiacciandosi su di lui, la mano sulla sua nuca, gli occhi stretti ad imprimersi quel momento che lui era convinto sarebbe stato l’ultimo.   
\- Vedremo chi ha ragione! - Esclamò cercando di scherzare senza far capire che gli bruciava, quanto gli bruciava andarsene da quel posto, quella volta.   
  
‘Guarda che te lo puoi anche togliere’  
‘Pensi che non so che l’hai conservato da qualche parte?’  
‘Sciocchezze, lo vedi che non lo indosso più!’  
‘Io vedo un enorme imbecille che pensa di farmi fesso!’  
‘Fai come vuoi, tanto lo fai sempre!’  
‘E ci mancherebbe, sarei stupido a lasciare fare a te!’  
  
Scambio di messaggi tipico.   
  
Come tipico fu quella suonata di campanello, che era particolare e specifica, due suoni corti ed uno lungo e quando li sentiva, Gonzalo fremeva.  
  
Il primo giorno però venne colto alla sprovvista perché non l’aveva nemmeno avvertito ed era tornato da un paio di ore dagli allenamenti, si stava rilassando nel suo nuovo attico di lusso quando si ritrovò la sua faccia corrucciata da uccellino imbronciato.   
Il cuore gli fece un paio di capriole e sperò di non fare una faccia troppo ebete, ma venne presto distratto da lui che entrava come se fosse stato invitato e, sempre come se vivesse lì con lui abitualmente, andò alla ricerca dei suoi effetti personali che trovò in un cassetto dell’ingresso.   
Gonzalo rimase instupidito a fissarlo senza capire perché si faceva due ore di auto senza avvertirlo per poi non dirgli nemmeno mezza parola. Non si vedevano da quando si erano lasciati in quel modo anomalo, giurandosi che per uno era finita e per l’altro no.   
Ma Paulo prese il suo portafogli e sicuro come un cane da caccia che aveva puntato la sua preda, prese il braccialettino rosso di Gonzalo riposto come aveva pensato e glielo sventolò davanti alla faccia.   
\- Nascondilo pure, pensi che io sia tanto scemo? - Gonzalo voleva fare mille cose diverse fra cui prenderlo in giro per fargli vedere che non era al settimo cielo all’idea di rivederlo di nuovo e di essere smentito, ma alla fine rise, scosse la testa, glielo prese, lo buttò nel cassetto insieme al proprio portafogli e poi afferrò Paulo per la vita sollevandoselo addosso come se fosse un koala.   
Una volta che l’ebbe di nuovo fra le sue braccia e che lo stava baciando, si interruppe con un ghigno divertito.   
\- Lo butterò domani. - Paulo annuì con lo stesso ghigno.   
\- Sì certo, ti credo. -   
Ovviamente non l’avrebbe buttato. 


End file.
